A computer network may facilitate the exchange and/or delivery of data packets, or communications, between multiple client nodes. Often, the same communications may be broadcast to all nodes. However, this may create unnecessary traffic over the network and an overload of information for the recipient users. Further, the transmitting user may find it difficult to track the broadcasted communication with each recipient user. This problem has intensified with the increasing use of mobile devices that allows for the timeless and remote transmission, receipt, and access of data by users. In order to facilitate more efficient communication between users, a more sophisticated approach towards the generation and distribution of communications may be required.